moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Hellion Nightwind
|Row 4 title = Age |Row 4 info = 10,000+ |Row 5 title = Birthplace |Row 5 info = Zin-Azshari |Row 6 title = Alignment |Row 6 info = Chaotic Neutral |Row 7 title = Status |Row 7 info = ---- |Row 8 title = Affiliations |Row 8 info = * The Kaldorei Empire * * ---- |Row 9 title = Family |Row 9 info = * * * * * |caption = ArtStation: Joseph Weston}} Tarethiel "Hellion" Nightwind is... a character. He towers over most humans at a looming 7'2'', maintaining a fairly lean body-type that's good for sneaking with strong arms for dual-wielding swords and daggers with deadly efficiency. The only visible items on his person are in his long, pierced ears and a necklace that appears to be a chain of claws, bits, and bobs. The only thing on it that appears to have any value at all is a single ornate silver ring too small to fit on any of his own fingers. Hellion's naturally snowy white hair-- a throwback to his highborne heritage-- is shaved at the sides and adorned with the occasional shock of color. It is styled into braids at the hairline and pulled into a tight ponytail that falls to mid-back. Along his neckline are the edges of a tattoo that continues along his shoulders and back. All along his skin are well-healed scars and calloused hands from ten thousand years of hard living. When it comes to personality, Hellion has a good amount of wit and charm. Making friends comes easy to the old rogue. While generally quiet and withdrawn, it isn't unusual for him to have a bit of harmless fun- his nickname was aptly earned! History Birth and Early Life Tarethiel Nightwind was born during the heyday of the Night Elven Empire in the capital city of Zin-Azshari, but much of his early life was spent on the water in his parents' shared transport ship, The Varesse. The young night elf lived the life of a traveling merchant, moving from one port to the next and rarely staying in one place for long. The ship's crew was made up of extended family and others seeking a different way of life than they would've had back home. As a result of that, despite never having attended a proper school, "Tareth" ended up with a reasonably well-rounded education. Unfortunately, spending one's entire life on a ship often left the young child bored, which was then taken out on other crew members in the form of harmless trouble-making or the occasional tantrum. In order to burn off some of Tareth's excess energy, his father put him to combat lessons. While he didn't initially take to swordplay, it soon became his favorite pastime- father and son would often stay up until the early hours of the morning sparring. When it was discovered that he had an affinity for magic, his training intensified tenfold to keep the quickly growing and distracted child focused. Privileged as the family was, both mother and father were vehemently opposed to the reckless use of magic that was steadily growing around the capital, and those opinions were passed on to Tareth. What resulted was a unique blend of magic and melee that made him a formidable combatant when time came to take sides during the Kaldorei Resistance. Category:Night Elf Category:Sailors Category:Rogues Category:Highborne Category:Kaldorei Resistance Category:The Uncrowned Category:Assassins Category:Kaldorei Navy Category:Characters